This disclosure relates to electronic device and semiconductor fabrication. The semiconductor fabrication process consists of several steps to create a completed chip. The steps for fabricating a chip can include: creating a substrate/wafer, depositing film(s), depositing resist(s), creating masks, exposing to light/radiation, develop exposed materials, etching features, cleaning substrates, adding electrical wiring, testing, etc. Many of these individual steps are repeated multiple times during the fabrication of a chip. Development of structures is typically completed many times to create a working microchip. To connect the floors or levels of the structures on a substrate, connectors must be created at exact locations of contact points of both levels.